


oo-oh child

by nb_bumblebee



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, andrew garfield's spiderman, i dont write a lot of marvel and it shows, my 2am writing, peter parker can fight crime but cant carry more than three grocery bags, peter q needs to chill out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nb_bumblebee/pseuds/nb_bumblebee
Summary: peter parker has finally moved out of his aunt’s apartment, into... a smaller apartment. this one, however, he shares with wade, the best/worst boyfriend ever. everything is fine and dandy- until peter quill and his gorgeous green girlfriend move in next door.





	oo-oh child

peter parker is staggering up the stairs to his (his!!!) apartment, six grocery bags in his arms, when he hears it.

“i’m hooked on a feeling! i’m high on believing that you’re in love with me!”

there’s a sigh, and a woman’s voice. “can you stop breaking into song like this is one of your movies?”

there’s an annoyingly melodic sigh, and then footsteps, and then a door slams. peter thinks it’s safe.

then there’s a bang, and laughter that fades away like it was cut off.

aaand now he’s going to have to listen to his neighbor, peter quill, having sex with his girlfriend, gamora, for the next hour.

 _i could fuck wade at the same time._ peter thinks as he unlocks the door and stomps in, mood considerably dampened. _see how they like that-_

“babe!”

peter turns to find wade in the little kitchen, holding a can of whipped cream, and despite himself, he smiles. “looks like you found something to eat.”

“whipped cream tastes better off you.” wade winks, and peter laughs, irritation evaporating. “shut up and come help me put away these groceries.”

as peter is putting the milk in the refrigerator, there’s a moan.

he bangs his head lightly against the fridge shelf. _shut. up. quill. jesus. christ._

“quill and his girl going at it again?” the mocking disbelief in wade’s voice would be funny if he wasn’t right. quill and gamora ‘went at it’ almost every other day, and it would be romantic, if they had lived in their own house.

“again.” peter drones, turning to look at his boyfriend with dead eyes. wade just laughs and reaches over him to put a carton of orange juice on the fridge shelf. “we should do a little somethin’. give them some competition.”

“background noise.” peter jokes, standing and closing the fridge door. he leans against it, watching as wade moves around the little kitchen, putting away food and humming.

“wait, are you humming hooked on a feeling?” peter says in disbelief. wade turns to him, grinning. “i guess quill got it stuck in my head. his music taste ain’t half bad.”

“you’re consorting with the enemy!” peter protests as wade leans over him. “c’mon, can’t a guy just enjoy some good ol’ blue swede?”

peter just rolls his eyes and pulls wade into a kiss that begins gentle, but morphs into something passionate. when they come up for air, wade just gazes at his boyfriend. “damn. that never gets old.”

“wanna give quill and gamora a little competition?” peter asks, eyes sparkling with mischief. wade laughs. “let’s get to it, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> god i hope this wasn't too awful anyway yeah comments are the best thing in my life so uhh if you want drop a few kind words :)


End file.
